1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply module for an electric implement and, more specifically, to a combination of a power supply and a detachable electric implement that enables any of a variety of small electric apparatuses to be detachably connected to a power pack for convenient use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various small electric implements are commercially available. These small electric implements, such as a flash light, laser pointer, mini fan, electric screwdriver, electric incense burner, radio, etc. are convenient for carrying by the user for use when desired.
The aforesaid small electric implements have different shapes, and are formed integral with a respective power pack. For example, a flash light has a cylindrical housing with a bulb disposed at one end and one or a set of battery cells connected in series in the cylindrical housing. Another example is a mini fan that has a handle, a meshed guard at one end of the handle, a fan blade module mounted inside the meshed guard, and one or a set of battery cells mounted inside the handle to provide the necessary working electric power to the fan blade module.
According to the aforesaid small electric implements, the power pack is not detachable, i.e., the power supply unit of a small electric implement cannot be detached from the small electric implement for use with another small electric implement.